bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Score Multiplier
The Score Multiplier is a gameplay element that appears in Bejeweled Twist, Bejeweled Blitz, and Bejeweled 3. It multiplies the base value of scores during gameplay. The multiplier only appears in two modes in Bejeweled 3, Ice Storm and Lightning. The multiplier is located above the player's current score. No combos and the chain indicator empties and the multiplier decreases. Mechanic Bejeweled Twist The Score Multiplier was first introduced as the Chain Meter in Bejeweled Twist. It increments the multiplier with successive matches (known in Twist as a Chain). With every successive match, a notch corresponding to the current multiplier's color gets added to the meter. The multiplier increases by one when the crescent is filled. If a Chain is broken, the meter would empty its current notches but preserve its current multiplier, or drop the player down one multiplier level if the bar is already empty. The Chain Meter is considered "maxed out" at x10. After a crescent set of yellow notches is completed, the meter changes to a cycling rainbow animation, where upon completed, will award a Fruit Gem to the board, in actuality making the player fill the x10 meter twice to fulfill the multiplier. The Chain Meter then returns to the yellow x10 stage after the Fruit. A broken Chain when the x10 meter is partially filled also returns the multiplier to the initial, yellow x10 level, even if the meter is in the process of "filling the rainbow". Destroying a Bomb Gem adds one extra notch to the Meter, while destroying a Doom Gem awards ten bonus notches to the multiplier. The number of notches required to increment the multiplier varies by multiplier level. Bejeweled Blitz Multiplier Gems are dropped onto the board when a large amount of gems are destroyed in a single move. In the Beta release of Blitz, the multiplier has no cap and could theoretically go up to hundreds of powers. The final release of Blitz and Bejeweled Blitz Live maxes the multiplier out at x8, with the x2 gem attainable when 12 gems are destroyed in a single move, with every successive multiplier requiring increasingly more gems to be destroyed to be achieved. Multiple Multiplier Gems can be dropped for the same multiplier, but when one gets consumed, the remaining increases their multiplier to the next level. Only one Multiplier Gem will be dropped at x7 for the opportunity to ascend to the ultimate x8 multiplier. The second beta of Bejeweled Blitz, currently in open testing for Android devices, removed this x8 restriction for a once-again, unlimited multiplier. Unused Multiplier Gems are detonated at Last Hurrah without influencing the multiplier. It scores a thousand points multiplied by its level. Bejeweled 3 In Lightning, Time Gems replaces the Multiplier Gems as the multiplier incrementer. When one is matched, instead of upgrading the factor directly, it adds to the reserve timer on the left of the board to define the amount of time that is played with a single multiplier factor increase, for a maximum of one complete minute per multiplier level. As the timer reaches zero, and the reserve timer activates to add more time with a better multiplier, unused Time Gems are turned into Special Gems, with +5 Gems turning into Flame Gems, and the +10 Gems turning into Star Gems. Like in Blitz, Time Gems become increasingly hard to obtain with every increasing multiplier. If the reserve timer is empty and the game timer runs out, unused Time Gems will simply be scored at Last Hurrah. In Ice Storm, the multiplier increases when the player fills the water tank to the left of the board. The tank is filled with crushed ice columns and successive crush combos. When it is full, the top of the game board releases steam to lower all active columns and increment the multiplier by one. The tank fills slower and thus requires more crushed columns to achieve higher multiplier levels. In Classic, all multipliers are based on the level number. Starting with a base of 50 points, it increases by 50 points each level. Therefore partaking to each level value. Zen does not have this, and rather stays at 50 all levels. Gallery ''Bejeweled Blitz'' BejeweledBlitz3.png|x1 ''Bejeweled 3'' Lightning Mode Start.png|x1 Lightning Mode Multiplier Up.png|x3 78000 screenshots 2012-11-25 00004.jpg|x7 Lightning Mode Time Up.png|x8 Ice Storm Mode Start.png|x1 Ice Storm Mode Multiplier Up.png|x2 Ice Storm Mode Game Over.png|x10 Names in other languages Trivia In the mobile version of Bejeweled Twist, if you reach the seventeenth notch of x10 level, the meter will blink instead of rainbow-coloring. Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Bejeweled Blitz Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Mechanics